


Because You Have Agape In Your Soul

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Poe Dameron: Free Fall, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Forgiveness, Gen, Heroes’ Frontier Step, Hurt/Comfort, I mean for the love of God Sela’s 22, Injury Recovery, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Spoilers For Poe Dameron: Free Fall, Past Character Death, Poe Dameron’s Underrated Compassion, Redemption, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25944868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In a universe where Sela Trune survived Kijimi, she begins to trust Poe.
Relationships: Sela Trune & Poe Dameron
Kudos: 2
Collections: Gen Prompt Bingo Round 18





	Because You Have Agape In Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It Was All A Dream
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Title taken from this speech: https://kinginstitute.stanford.edu/king-papers/documents/loving-your-enemies-sermon-delivered-dexter-avenue-baptist-church
> 
> Also, I admit that an AU where Trune survives Kijimi could be interesting, and that’s why I wrote it.

The ship that she was on — Sela would be lying if she said that she didn’t feel uneasy being on it. After all, she was on the same ship as a teenager who she’d done nothing but hurt. Even thinking about it, she wondered...he had seemed so young, so innocent. And he’d spared her life, even though she’d done things that...honestly, seemed more like something a holo villain would do, rather than an NSRB officer.  
  
And he’d been treating her. Sela winced, seeing the scar where Zela Bliss had stabbed her. It was something that she supposed that she’d be carrying for the rest of her life, a memento of her own ego, her own fallibility.  
  
Stars, if Zela had struck something vital...  
  
She still remembered her nightmares. Nightmares about bleeding out, about Poe closing her eyes. She supposed the only positives about those nightmares were the idea of dying doing good, and seeing her family again.  
  
Footsteps. Poe entered; it was still odd having to rely on someone who was six years her junior (stars, he was practically a baby. It hit Sela that the Spice Runners really had stooped low to recruit _children._ It also hit her that she had nearly killed a child, all thanks to her own thirst for revenge, for a balancing of the scales), and Sela decided to give him at least a pained smile as she lay in the medical bay. “Hey, kid,” she said. “Can’t sleep?”  
  
“You could say that." A beat. “I was worried about you.”  
  
Sela didn’t know whether she was wincing because of the pain or because of the fact she just didn’t deserve it. “Don’t, Dameron. If you start going ‘all-forgiving hero’ on me, I may throw up.”  
  
“I don’t know what’s wrong with that.”  
  
“Well, for starters,” Sela said, “There’s people out there who aren’t.”  
  
“And?”  
  
Sela sighed. “You know, I guess I did judge you too harshly. I thought you were no better than the other Spice Runners. Just by association. But you saved my life. You walked away. A cold, heartless monster, someone like Zela, wouldn’t do that."  
  
“It was the right thing to do.”  
  
Karabast, this kid had as much in common with being a spice runner as a Jedi had in common with a Sith.  
  
(Maybe that was a bad comparison? Sela didn’t know)  
  
“Zela’s dead,” Sela said. “Now...now I have no idea what to do with my life. Now that the woman who killed my family is gone. And even if I bring the Spice Runners in, I don’t know what I’ll do next with my life.” A beat. “Stang, I shouldn’t be unloading this on a kid.”  
  
"S’okay,” Poe said.  
  
“Carth Onasi said once that pain typically outlives the person who caused it. You know his story, don’t you? How he wanted revenge on the Admiral that killed his wife and destroyed his planet, who got his son kidnapped...he said that after Saul Karath died, the pain didn’t really stop. And...” Sela laughed, a bit wryly. “He was too generous forgiving Darth Revan for ordering the bombing. At least you had nothing to do with killing my family. You were probably a baby.”  
  
“What were they like?” Poe said.  
  
It dawned on Sela that he was both genuinely interested in her life, and genuinely felt sorry for her. Was she even worthy of the gift of his forgiveness, his compassion?  
  
“My mother...she was actually the one who inspired me to go into enforcing the law in the first place,” Sela said. “She was strong. Had some degree of vicarious trauma, of course, from what she saw. What she had to deal with. She was kind — heavily advocated for criminals to be rehabilitated. Of course, when she made Zela Bliss angry...well, Zela just massacred both my parents. There were others too. I just remember there was so much blood...”  
  
She paused. Did she go into detail, telling a kid what Zela had done?  
  
“I’m sorry,” Poe said. “I really am.” Then, “That’s a hell of a thing to have to carry around.”  
  
“It is.”  
  
“Did you see her when you looked at me?”  
  
Maybe long ago. Now...  
  
“I think,” Sela said, “You were and are an innocent kid who was led astray. You have stuff to make up for. But so do I.” She sighed. “I hope I don’t let anyone down.”  
  
“You won’t.”  
  
Sela chuckled, then winced. “Do you always have that much faith in people?”  
  
“I’m that kind of guy. I came back, Officer Trune. You can too.”  
  
She didn’t know what she did to deserve Poe Dameron’s kindness, but she knew that she owed him the gift that he had given her. The gift of a second chance.  
  



End file.
